Spranne Para Siempre
by mazapan
Summary: Después de haber tenido el encuentro con Sasha, Anne no se siente bien del todo pero Sprig quien ah tenido sentimientos duros por Anne esta dispuesto a ayudarla.
1. Test #1

Narrador ? : "Y ahora que? " esa pregunta revolvía cualquier idea en la mente de Anne desde lo que ocurrió aquel día en la lucha, ella estaba diferente, no era igual, todos lo sabíamos.

Aquella mañana Anne se levantó como de costumbre, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, cuando dio un vistazo al espejo notó que sus ojos tenían ojeras de las cuales sabría que tendría en los últimos tres días después de haber visto a quien fue su mujer amiga Sasha.

Se vistió la ropa usual que usaba estaba a punto de salir de su habitación para desayunar junto a Hop pop, Polly y Sprig... Que por otro lado también tenía algunas ideas extrañas en mente.

"Sprig" Anne pensó. "Si alguien aquí puede entender que me pasa, no hay nadie mejor que él" Anne salió de el sofá pero antes de irse miró por un largo momento la fotografía de sus amigas por un largo rato. " Pero... No podría pedirle su ayuda, lo desgarraria, además, el es mi mejor amigo ahora... Lo mejor es ocultarlo" Anne tenia su bolso y pusó la Caja de la Calamidad envuelta en una manta adentro.

Sprig se levantó de cama un poco tarde, siempre se había sospechado que el y Anne tenían un apego especial y que quizá iría más allá de la amistad, bueno pues...

En estos momentos, ese extraño apego estaba yendo más y más a esa relación romántica que ambos negaban, claro que Anne no tenía eso en mente en estos momentos pero Sprig... Si Anne estaba diferente, él también lo está.

"Anne, no, otra vez no es momento para pensar en ella de esa manera, está trizte y yo debo animarla a como de lugar como los mejores amigos que somos".

\- por qué somos SPRANNE CONTRA EL MUNDO! - se le escapó esa idea de la mente a la boca, de lo cual se la cubrió rápidamente.

"Escándaloso" pensó.

En fin, levantó primero su propio ánimo, se vistió y bajó de su cuarto.

Abu hop no estaba en el comedor por lo que Sprig se apuró a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno a Anne. Sprig se apuró en hacer sandwiches de pepino y lechuga y sacó una flor del refrigerador que había estado guardando desde unos días, sólo que necesitaba un refrigerador acondicionado.

\- Vaya, yo quiero uno doble - Dijo Polly quien acababa de salir de su valde.

\- Primero debo traerle el desayuno a Anne. - Sprig se apuraba en poner el sandwich en una bandeja y traerselo en su cama. Claro, antes de eso, tomó la mostaza y le hizo un arreglo al sandwich.

\- Sabes, has estado muy al pendiente de Anne, seguro que no sientes algo...

\- Vamos Polly! Cuántas veces debo de decir que ella es demasiado vieja para mí - Dijó Sprig un poco histérico dándose media vuelta para ver a Polly quién estaba sentada en la mesa esperando su almuerzo.

\- Bueno pero que tal si no lo fuese? Si ella también tuviese 10 años como tú.

Buena pregunta, no? - Cruzó sus brazos.

Sprig solo se llevó una mano en su mentón y miró hacia el techo pensandolo pero se sacudió la cabeza ignorando esas ideas para enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No hay tiempo, ya casi sale de su habitación. - dicho eso, Sprig salió corriendo a su habitación.

\- Espera Sprig, olvidaste el jugo de naranja.. Y mi sandwich!

\- Ah! Cierto! - Sprig estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir por la bebida pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Anne había abierto la puerta mientras Sprig corría hacia ella y BAM! Ambos chocaron.

-Auch... - Sprig se sobaba su cabeza, sentado en el suelo y Anne estaba cubierta de vegetales en su ropa mientras sobaba su estómago en el suelo.

\- Oh, lo siento Anne, se suponía que era una sorpresa.

\- y lo fue - dijo Anne, tratando de levantarse.

\- Mira Anne, es una carita guiñandote- Sprig tomó el pan superior que estaba pegado a la camisa de Anne, pero cuando la separó de su ropa solo quedaba una rebanada de pan con media mancha de mostaza y lo que quedaba de mostaza estaba untado en la camisa de Anne.

\- Lo estaba- Sprig se avergonzó y se levantó.

Anne rió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo acarisiandolo, suspiró, se levantó y se fue a la Cocina

Sprig cambio su gesto un poco preocupado y siguió a su amiga.

Polly que miraba a los intentos de Sprig por cambiar el carácter de Anne, decidió salir de escena, sabía que él guardaba sentimientos por Anne que debía mostrar a solas.

\- Arruine tu mañana, no?

\- Claro que no Sprig - Anne tomó el vaso de jugo que estaba sobre la mesa y se la dio Sprig.

\- La has vuelto emocionante.

\- Genial, qué aventura tendremos hoy? Y Que llevas allí? A caso provisiones para nuestro largo camino? Un arma secreta?

Anne rascó su cabeza, se puso nerviosa y se quedó sin gesto alguno.

\- Esto es.. sí, emm.. provisiones... Aunque No lo sé, siendo honesta no se a donde iremos, creo que no tengo una motivación, emm, quize decir, un propósito. - trató de sonreír falsamente

Sprig levantó una ceja.

\- Anne, Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, por eso existen spranne y el mundo

"Eres muy tierno Sprig". Pensó Anne

\- Sí, lo se... Yo aún tengo mucho que pensar. - decía mientras sobaba su brazo detrás de su espalda..

\- pero simplemente eh querido estar sola... Y pensaba salir a solas, sabés?

Sprig tomó la mano de Anne y luego la abrazo.

\- Esta bien si eso quieres.

\- Solo será por hoy, debo salir y refrescarme de lo que pasó, tu me entiendes.

Anne estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sintió de nuevo la mano de Sprig abrazar la suya.

\- Sí?

Sprig tenía en su otra mano un tulipán, que tenía planeado poner en la bandeja del desayuno como adorno, pero lo había olvidado así que tuvo que dársela ahora.

\- Yo... La recolecte para ti - Sonrojado y apenado le dio la flor.

\- Gracias Sprig. - Anne la tomó, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para dejar la casa pero antes, se agachó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amigo "Si ésto funciona, te voy a extrañar Sprig, adiós "

Sprig estaba boquiabierto al notar esa actitud de Anne.

\- No te preocupes Sprig, no tardaré.


	2. test 2

Narrador?: ahora Anne salía de la casa caminando hacia la nada.

Sprig suspiró.

\- Y que hay de Sol? No puedes conquistar dos chicas a la vez- dijó Polly burlándose de la reacción de Sprig.

\- Ya te lo eh dicho, solo me preocupo por ella. Ya sabes, desde lo de su "mejor amiga" - Le explicó Sprig entre cerrando sus ojos

\- Lo sé, pero no Te preocuparas tanto para seguirla hasta donde vaya hoy, verdad? - ahora Polly entre cerro sus ojos sabiendo lo que sucedería.

\- Claro que no, no soy un perseguidor de gente... - Sprig cruzó sus brazos.

\- Aunque me preocupa que le suceda algo, quizá deba asegurarme de que esté bien...

Polly cerró sus ojos y le dio un mordisco a su almuerzo.

\- En fin, confío en que no lo harás porque Anna necesita mucha privacidad ahora mismo, cierto Sprig?... Sprig? - Polly miró todo el panorama de la casa.

Narrador?: Bueno y así comienza la aventura de los enamorados.

\- A dónde podrá haber ido? - Sprig se llevó su mano en la frente para visualizar mejor los arbustos. No era un día tan nublado pero el sol no se notaba como debía por algunas nubes que había, poca presipitación se podría decir, solo se notaban los rayos del sol pintando árboles, arbustos y lagunas en un tono anaranjado.

\- Mmmmm... Allí está - Logró ver su característico cabello marrón con ojas a lo lejos

Sprig se aproximaba con cautela y lentitud, sus ojos estaban únicamente centrados en su mejor amiga que a pesar de estar aproximadamente a 18 metros de distancia, Anne caminaba con tranquilidad.

Cuando Sprig miraba a Anne lejos de él, sintió algo que jamás había sentido, no sólo tuvo el presentimiento que pronto estaria más sólo que antes de que Anne llegara a su vida, sintió melancolía. Ese día resultaba ser muy diferente, no era cualquier día.

Sprig caminó aún más lento.

"Quizá, más bien, esto no es lo correcto, no la estoy protegiendo, la persigo.. No estoy obsesionado, es como segunda hermana pero... Estos últimos días eh pensado en ella como pensaba en Sol"...

\- No, vamos Sprig, solo la protejo, no tires la toalla ahora - Se dió una bofetada. - Aww!.. - enseguida se sobo.

\- Estoy segura que fue por aquí... O no? - Anne se ponía su mano en el mentón

Cada vez dudaba más.

\- Era más fácil tomar esta decisión en casa - comenzó a hablar para sí misma.

Cada paso que daba hacia el Sur se daba cuenta que estaba realmente lejos de casa, ya habían pasado más de 4 kilómetros del pueblo. En el horizonte sólo quedaba la selva y la belleza de la flora en los lagunas donde estaban las magnolias.

Anne apretó sus labios y se preocupo un poco, pero sabía que tenía que seguir, incluso si podría encontrarse con algún temible monstruo detrás de los árboles.

\- Qué está haciendo? A dónde va? ya estamos a un par muy lejos y no se detiene. - susurró Sprig detrás de unos árboles.

Pero a medida de la caminata de Anne, parecía que realmente estaba decidida a seguir adelante.

"Acaso ya no quiere vivir con nosotros? " pensó Sprig preocupado.

\- No, imposible, después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ella no puede irse así como así... O si? - Apretó el siguiente árbol en el que se había escondido, pero se resbaló un poco.

\- aw... Estúpido lodo.

\- mmn? Hola? - Anne escuchó una voz que provenía detrás de algunos árboles

"Rayos!" pensó Sprig sosteniendose al árbol con todas sus fuerzas para esconderse.

\- Hay alguien aquí? - Anne se acercó a los árboles de los que había jurado oír algo.

Sprig comenzó a temblar y a ponerse nervioso al escuchar los pasos de Anne acercandose a él.

" oh no!"

Anne metió su pie dentro del exterior de su camino y reviso un árbol que estaba cerca del que estaba escondido Sprig. Anne lo revisó unos segundos.

\- Raro... - se alejó sin percatarse que su amigo la miraba fijamente desde otro árbol a 1 metro de ella.

"Juraría que alguien está aquí... Me siento observada" Anne apresuró un poco su paso, debía terminar con esto ya.

le recordaba aquel día en el que conoció a su amigo rana. Sí, había sido divertido pero todo este tiempo la hacían darse cuenta que realmente ama estar con él, algo que la hacía sentir extraña últimamente.

\- Sprig... Debí haberte pedido que vinieras conmigo, pero creo me odiarías...

"odiarte? Por qué? Sprig se preguntaba

\- Eres el chico más lindo y tierno que eh conocido... - ella susurró pensando en todo lo que él hizo por ella aquella mañana; esas últimas palabras pero a pesar de eso, Sprig logró escucharla perfectamente que se sonrojo al oír eso.

" Vamos! Qué me sucede? " estaba muy confundido.

Después de aquello Anne siguió caminando y Sprig dando brincos con cautela.

Había caminado un kilómetro más adelante.

Sprig estaba cansado y aburrido.

"oh vamos Anne, cuanto tiempo más seguiremos caminando?" pensó para sí mismo.

\- Allí está!!

"Qué está allí?" - Sprig se preguntó y sacó su cabeza del arbusto en el que estaba escondido para ver que hacía ahora Anne.

Anne estaba parada frente a un árbol que tenía en una de sus ramas algo que le pertenecía.

-Agh! - Ella saltó golpeando la rama por lo cual, cayó la cosa que sostenía.

"qué es eso? Sprig no podía ver muy bien el. Objeto, cuando se abalanzó más para verlo.

De pronto miro a su amiga sentada en el suelo poniéndose el zapato que nunca tenía puesto.

"Espera un segundo... Es aquí de donde ella vino"

Siguió mirando a su amiga hasta que de pronto sacó algo de la bolsa que tenía; resultó ser esa caja que les había explicado a él y a su familia que sirvió para teletransportarla a Anfibia.

"aaahg, no te atreverías" Sprig puso su mano en su boca.

Anne sacó de la bolsa también la foto de sus amigas y comenzó a mirarla fijamente un minuto.

"Vamos Anne por favor no..."

Anne comenzaba a observar ambas cosas, esa caja y su foto.

"Qué hago? No puedo irme como una cobarde... Pero... Todo salio mal" miró otra vez la foto de sus amigas con tanta decepción y confusión pensando en la última vez que miró a Sasha, lastimada con esos sapos.

"bah... No estuvo bien hacer esto... Y tampoco debí hacerlo, después de todo yo también extrañaría a mis amigos si me fuera... " Realmente estaba triste, no recordaba haberse sentido tan deprimido y decepcionado.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-Aaah! No! Devuélveme eso! - mientras miraba su fotografía, una especie de araña muy grande arrebato su foto, la cual Anne lucho por mantenerla en sus manos y finalmente se partió a la mitad.

\- Anne! - él salto del arbusto y corrió hacia ella sacando de sus bolsillos su preciada ulera. Pero se detuvo al ver que estaba pasando.

\- Largo de aquí! - Anne estaba aullentando a la arañana enorme.

Estaba jadeando exhausta cuando giro su cabeza detrás de ella y miró a su amigo congelado por la sorpresa que había tenido.

\- Qué? Sprig? Qué estas haciendo aquí? - Sprig estaba paralizado apuntando una piedra a lo que antes era su objetivo.

\- Yo-yo... Ah.. Hola Anne - sonrió asustado.

\- Espera un momento, Me has estado siguiendo?! - Anne estaba molesta y comenzó a caminar hacia Sprig y esté hacia atrás asustado.

\- Bueno, yo.. Yo.. Yo.. estaba preocupado de que te sucediera algo- Sprig estaba avergonzado pero trató de defender su postura.

\- Preocupado?! Has estado invadiendo mi privacidad!, creí haberte dicho que quería estar sola! - Anne gritó

Sprig se molesto un poco.

\- Oye! Yo solo estaba preocupado y ahora estoy decepcionado de que me abandones, nos abandones. Egoísta - Enojado y deprimido, arrojó su hulera a las piernas de la chica.

Sprig la miró a los ojos y noto que no sólo estaba enfadada sino frustrada.

\- Egoísta yo?! Si estuvieses en mi lugar también extrañarías tu hogar- Anne empujó a Sprig.

Sprig, estába molesto ahora.

\- Yo solo me preocupo por mis amigos!- la empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera al lodo. La miró en el lodo por unos segundos y volvió a ser él.

-Anne?... Anne yo, lo siento- se llevo las manos a la cara mientras Anne comenzó a levantarse del lodo con el ceño fruncido.

Anne se abalanzó sobre la rana con fuerza arrojandolo al suelo pero este se sostuvo de ella; ambos terminaron rodando en el suelo llenándose de barro y forcejeando uno con otro hasta topar y golpearse en un árbol, solo se podían oír gemidos de fuerza producida Hasta que finalmente Anne terminó encima de Sprig apretandolo al piso.

\- An- anne! - Sprig comenzaba a lagrimear. Anne por su parte dejó de lastimarlo y sólo lo miró con sus manos en el piso y su cuerpo encima de la rana sosteniéndose sobre sus propias rodilla cubiertas de lodo.

\- Amigos? Yo ya no creo que tenga amigos - Comenzó a lagrimear también, en silencio poniendo sus manos en los ojos.

\- aa- Anne? Escucha.. - Sprig acercaba sus manos a sus brazos pero Anne se alejó.

\- Te dije que iba a volver, y no confiaste en mi, por qué? -

\- oh.. Anne, no lo sé - Anne quito sus brazos y miro a Sprig sonrojado y preocupado por ella como jamás lo había hecho alguien.

Anne comenzó a llorar sin ruido alguno, se levantó y dejó caer su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

\- Yo tampoco sé lo que hago... Solo pensé en lo que me dijo Sasha, extrañar mi familia, mis amigos, mis cosas pero, siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar ahora, lo comprendes? ...

\- Oh.. Vamos Anne- Sprig sacudió su cabeza para olvidar toda la pelea y enfocarse en su amiga, saltó hacia ella abrazándola - Sé lo que es no encajar en ningún lugar.

\- Sabes? Yo aun no eh abierto la caja... Quería hacerlo, de verdad quería pero, pensé tanto en mi mejor amigo que... Sprig no podía abandonarte así sin más.

Sprig le sonrió.

\- Y yo lamento no haber confiado en ti y seguirte hasta acá.

Se miraron fijamente por un minuto

Mirarse así les causó gracia que comenzaron a reír un poco.

Anne se levantó y tomó de la mano a sprig para ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Si... Lo que pasó... Apesta, cierto? - Dijo Anne cabizbaja.

\- Vamos Anne! No fue culpa de nadie, ninguno sabía lo que pasaría. - Sprig coloco sus manos en el brazo derecho de su amiga.

\- Las cosas que dijiste de mi; cuando Sasha trató de apartarme de todo, fueron muy lindas, de hecho ha sido lo más lindo que he oído. Gracias Sprig. - dijó sonrojada

\- Bueno, todo aquello es cierto, eres genial Anne. - Sprig también se sintió sonrojado

Después de un momento de silencio denso en el aire Sprig habló.

\- ... Sabes que fue lo gracioso? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando llenaste su cara de barro, lo sé! - Ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Sí, segura que está vez sí tratara de matarme - Anne empezó a reír y de pronto dejó de hacerlo con un gesto traumado.

\- mmm... No necesariamente.

Sprig que recogió la fotografía partida a la mitad, tomó las partes y las junto. - Aún pueden ser amigas.

Anne miró a Sprig un momento, y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

\- Realmente quieres me quieres mucho, no?

\- Claro, si no fueses tan fea - Sprig se burló

Ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que Anne volvió a hablar.

\- No te preocupes, sabía que no funcionaria, faltan mis amigas, y se que el lugar no importa en absoluto. - Anne parecía volver a sentirse un poco deprimida

Sprig suspiró, No quería que se fuera.

\- Sí... - miró al suelo triste cuando de repente sintió las manos de anne apretando sus mejillas.

-An-Anne! Que hacés?

\- Acaso crees que dejaré esta carita así como así? - dijó en un tono como si estuviese hablándole a un bebé.

\- No, basta! - Sprig empujó a Anne haciendo que volviese a sentarse sobre su trasero y su espalda recargado al árbol pero él no contaba conque Anne siguiese abrazandolo fuerte haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho y bajo su cuello. Ambos cayeron junto al árbol.

\- Aww! - Anne comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.

\- Lo sien... - cuando Sprig levantó su cabeza y Anne bajó su cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron observando sus ojos fijamente a un par de centímetros.

Anne podía sentir como se calentaba su cuerpo y sudaba y Sprig podía sentir con sus manos sobre el pecho de Anne como su corazón latía cada 4 nanosegundos.

" Y si quizá este sea el momento para contarle lo que me ha estado pasando?, La verdad de Haberla seguido, de lo que eh sentido"

\- hey... Anne - Rompió el momento tenso.

\- Si? Sprig.

\- Hay algo importante que contarte y yo.. no sé cómo explicarlo... es raro.

Él sintió el dedo de Anne pinchando su mejilla.

-... Es muy raro, cierto? - dio una pequeña risa nerviosa y se sonrojó.

\- Tú también lo sientes? Escucha me gusta sol, de verdad pero estos últimos días, cuando estoy contigo yoo... Anne... Realmente crees que soy el chico más lindo? - Sprig sorprendido y nervioso comenzó a sentir que el dedo de Anne ahora era su mano acariciando su mejilla pero también sintió un impulso que había pensado hacer cuando dormía, al igual que ella, Anne estaba sonrojada de saber que Sprig había oído lo que dijo de él pero era obvio, ahora sólo acababa de relajar sus músculos y entrecerro sus ojos pues ambos sabían lo que harían.

\- Sí

De repente cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y sintieron sus labios secos apenas tocandose por apenas 1 segundo. Abrieron sus ojos, se miraron 2 segundos y se dieron un beso más grande y largo. Era todo de pronto un tanto extraño, Anne conocía algunas historias de amor y ahora que estaba viviendo una, le daba gracia pensar en ello.

No habían chispas de emoción, no habían corazones en el aire y ni Sprig ni Anne se convirtieron en diferentes seres como en el cuento sobre una princesa y un sapo.

"Estoy besando una rana"

"Estoy besando una " humana? "

Apenas abrieron los ojos, Sprig sonrojado ardía de vergüenza más que Anne, él se sorprendió al saber que ella lo miraba fijamente.

Él escondió su cara rápidamente hundiendola en el cuello de ella y poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros.

\- también ha sido la primera vez que beso a alguien - Anne lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Después de un largo rato abrazados finalmente sprig rompió el silencio.

\- Entonces, Spranne contra el mundo? - le sonrió Sprig

\- Sí, Spranne contra el mundo - Sonrió confiablemente.

Sprig se levantó y le dio una mano.

\- Vamos a casa, me muero por probar uno de tus desayunos como cena.

\- Claro que sí! - Ambos se miraron y fueron de vuelta a casa.

Narrador? : y es así como estos 2 comenzaban hablarse sin palabras, se querían uno al otro a pesar de sus diferencias, y la verdad es que se ven lindos juntos.. Ja ja, siempre lo supé.

\- Polly? Con quién estas hablando? Y que estas haciendo allá arriba? - Abu Hop le preguntó desde el suelo mirando a Polly con unos vinculares sobre el tejado.

\- yo.. Ah... Nada...

Mientras caminaban por la selva de regreso a casa, ambos se empujaban un poco, después de eso Sprig tomó la mano seca de Anne junto a la húmeda suya.

\- No se preocupe abuela, mientras este conmigo podrá cruzar cualquier calle sana y salva.

\- Oh Claro que sí, pequeño, déjame pincharte las mejillas- Anne se burló y apretó su cara.

\- haooch.

Cuando llegaron a casa Polly y Abu Hop se dieron cuenta del gran cambio emotivo de Anne, se le veía tranquila, mucho mejor. Incluso se veía mejor y más simétrica viéndola caminar con su nuevo y viejo tenis.

Esa noche después de cenar Anne finalmente volvió a cama.

Miraba la fotografía que había estado rota ahora pegada con cita en medio de la imagen.

Anne suspiró y cerró sus ojos cuando Sprig se sentó cerca del sofá.

\- Hola pequeño - Anne volvió a pelliscar un poco la mejilla de Sprig.

\- Mira, esto es para ti. - Sprig le regalo una piedra en forma de corazón.

\- Vaya, Sprig, es muy linda. - Decía sonrojada una vez más.

Anne se sentó en el sofá, tomó el regalo y lo abrazó.

\- Anne.. Te quiero - murmuró apenado

\- Yo también te quiero Sprig. - él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Descansa - Ambos se dijeron al mismo tiempo y fueron a dormir.

Cuando Sprig fue a su cuarto feliz, vió a Polly cerca de la puerta, ella solo lo miraba sonriendo.

\- Polly? Sucede algo?

\- No, nada - ella sonrió de una forma pícara.

FIN


End file.
